Pokemon Destiny: Movie Analysis
by Boredstick
Summary: Now that we re closing in on Chapter 20, I ve decided to share with you all some more in-depth information regarding the project. First part will be how it connects to the previous movies and abit on the show. Enjoy and give feedback !


-1Hello everyone! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year ( better late than never right^^?)

One year has ended, and another begins, so of course I begin with the bad news first:

Youtube has deleted my account, if you haven't noticed, but I have another account prepared should this ever happen, and unfortunately it did. Difference now is that I will modify my vids and only upload 100% fanmade vids, as in the poster teasers, so in order to see my other vids you´ll have to add me to your MSN list in order for me to send them to you from now on.

Now of course this would overflood my MSN account with ALOT of people, so I decided not to send all vids to people at once, instead I'll give like 2 videos per month to avoid having people on that just want to see vids and not want to contribute anything to the project.

Don't get me wrong, everyone that watches is a fan and precious to me, but it won't hurt to spend 5-10 min of one's life to give some comments or feedback that can make future vids even better, otherwise fine just watch them but don't complain then on something you had the chance to improve but didn't, so keep the far too negative comments to yourselves.

My new account is Boredstick2009, and if you want my MSN then ask for it through Youtube, fan fiction or deviant art, and I'll give it away for you to be able to get my vids.

Another bad news is that I was overrun by studies lately, and wasn't able to make a special vid for x-mas nor new year, so for the moment all vids are postponed abit until I can sort out my situation first before dedicating myself to finally show a very awesome vid to you all^^.

Now for the good news: Despite what happened regarding Youtube, Path of Legends is still going on, as a movie and fanfic, and even if it's going at a snail's pace most of the time, atleast there is some progress and I'm glad for it. The fanfic is going great so far, been eager to write more to hopefully finish it in time for summer, won't make any promises though.

In time I'll post more info here regarding any changes and about my channel, so with that covered, let's begin with the new info that I have written for you all:

I am pleased to say that so far the reviews and comments have been outstanding, it has helped me write the fanfic in a way that hopefully is more ´´alive´´ than the previous early chapters^^. It's less than I hoped for though, but for me it's quality reviews that mean the most, not quantity… 1 great review outdoes 2 average ones, so it's all good^^!

News though, I can now dedicate more time to my studies aswell as the fanfics, and I will for a short time focus more on writing the newly released Pokemon fanfic, Pokemon Crisis!

Happening before the Path of Legends fanfic, it is written in a way that makes it a lot more closer to the show, with humor and events that will not only make you laugh, but also make you understand Path of Legends more, showing how the characters were before it happened.

Crisis will not be turned into a movie, it is just a simple normal fanfic, one which everyone can enjoy, but of course, me being an AAML fan, will also focus abit on how things between Ash and Misty will change and where they stand in their friendship before Ash goes back to the Pokemon Hoenn League and Misty returns to the gym… so expect a great AAML fanfic^^

But of course, I won't let the fans for Path of Legends down during all this time with Pokemon Crisis, so to compensate abit, I am making a summary and short character biography on Path of Legends, based on the chapters that are released, so that once Chapter 20 comes out, you don't have to re-read all 20 chapters in order to remember important things and details, but if it gets you interested, do read the whole fanfic aswell^^!

Well then, that's all I got to say about that, so let's begin with a little introduction:

As many you of have seen, I have done my best to tie Path of Legends as close to the show and movies as possible, stating my opinion and views on unanswered question like Delia's past and Professor Oak's life, so hopefully it is a good foundation to base the movie on.

Here's a little short list on how the earlier movies are connected to The Path of Legends:

Mewtwo vs. Mew: As you all know, this was not only the first appearance of Mew but also a revelation about Mewtwo´s origins, only previously seen in a gym battle against Gary. Mewtwo becomes the bad guy and decides he wants to destroy humanity.

In Path of Legends, I wanted to preserve the ´´ doom atmosphere´´ that is heavy in movie 1, and keep the villain hidden until the time came to reveal itself, in this case Vicious but also includes the Unown. Many trainers were involved in movie 1, and that's why I decided to also have so many main characters such as Ritchie and Tracey involved, to show that all are summoned to help in whatever way they can, be it with their Pokemon or themselves.

Also present is of course ´´ Ashs resistance´´, prominent in the movie as Ash continuously tries to fight back at Mewtwo but fails nonetheless, and this is also included in PoL in the form of Ash at first fighting Giovanni, but now has turned his attention to Vicious. Also just like the movie, I have involved the humans a lot more than the Pokemon, not only to give them needed character development through PoL, but also to minimize the amount of Pokemon battles and focus more on special ones, like Charizard and Dragonite vs. the Legendary Birds or Pikachu vs. Seviper, both needed time in the spotlight in PoL.

In PoL, Giovanni has also decided to abandon cloning projects and instead turns to his machines to help him take over the world. Mewtwo has a vital part, coming to help Ash and the others, and also to atone for his previous sins by confronting his creator once and for all.

The Power of One: Here's one of the biggest revelation in the whole Pokemon series, as it is revealed that Ash Ketchum isn't really an average human, hinted at in the first movie by Mewtwo. The fact that Ash is the only one that could make the Ice Orb ignite and therefore be able to save the world from the mother of all bad weather disasters, a final global flood.

Again here is a doom atmosphere present, but this time the villain is more or less a human, while the birds really are stuck in the middle, seeing even the good guys as bad guys. One thing that stands out a lot in this movie is how dependant Ash really is on others, and it is really through others that he gathers his strength and courage to do what he does.

To reflect that in PoL, I made sure that each character has a supporting character, be it Ash and Misty, Delia and Oak, May and Max, each pair has someone by their side, for better and for worse, as we all know how Misty's disappearance has affected Ash, how Delia's sudden bloodlust has tainted Oak to take down Vicious, and of course Max´s latest situation in which May is at the edge of insanity, her mind warped by false memories of Max dying.

The Legendary Birds also had a prominent role in the movie, and their role was major in PoL, as even Lugia was summoned again to do its duty to restore peace to the birds. Also the role of The Chosen One was the main theme for the movie, and PoL takes it a step further by emphasizing the fact that it wasn't the end for ´´ The Chosen One´´ to step up and save the world. Lugia and the other birds have an important role, and Ash will further ahead embrace his role as The Chosen One and again become the one to decide the world's fate, but it won't be as simple as holding a sphere or playing an ocarina like before. This time it will be different.

Spell of The Unown: My personal favorite, not only due to it having the best music score of all Pokemon movies in my opinion, but also because it shows that you don't need to have many battles or a supervillain to make an awesome movie. It also has The Unown, one of my favorite Pokemon for many reasons, one being that near nothing is known about them and they're overall appearance and countless numbers makes them very unique and mysterious.

The first movie to show the new region of Johto, and gave new life to the environments for the movies, the first movie was mostly dark and in Mewtwo´s lair, and the second one featured some tropical setting along with some mountains along with water and ice.

The third movie had many environments that were not only believable and vivid, but had a great connection to the story itself, from the Unown temple in the desert to Molly's imaginative dreamworlds. In PoL I wanted to recreate the same sensation by having multiple environments, several regions and different locations, and even though I have spared a lot of details, hopefully you can imagine what everything looks like. Still, I plan to add details on everything once the story is done, so for the moments this is the best I can do for now.

PoL also has the element of abduction, as Giovanni decided to kidnap people of importance to use for his own plans, just like Delia was taken by Entei in Greenfield. This was a critical part not only in the movie, but in PoL it gets the whole world's attention as people from all regions are taken, putting the reader right into the middle of something that has already begun.

Also present is the fact that through the Unown almost anything is possible, from Molly creating her own world to Ash getting the ability to use Pokemon powers thanks to his special Aura. Ever since I saw the third movie and seeing Molly use powers through the Unown, I sometimes thought how awesome it would be for Ash to have powers, and at the time it was really something silly, but with time that possibility has become more probable due to the introduction of Aura, and of course Auron having powers, that really makes it believable.

So I decided to have such a scenario to bring out the best of Ash, from teleporting with Misty to Cerulean to leave her behind at home, to him attacking the grunts at the militia base. Combine powers with his role as The Chosen One, and Ash really goes from hero to superhero in a way that is somewhat cannon and at the same time not so farfetched.

The inclusion of The Unown was definitely a must, seeing only a fraction of what they can do, having a Unown episode in Master Quest made them more interesting and mysterious, and even though Entei won't have any major appearance in PoL, the Unown certainly do indeed.

Mewtwo Returns: Had it been longer, more intense, more story and budget then this would have been as close to Path of Legends as you would get, as Giovanni finally finds Mewtwo in Johto and decides to capture him, but Ash and gang are there to stop his evil plans.

My main inspiration to Path of Legends, I wanted a story that is intense and pushes the boundaries to how far Pokemon can be stretched before losing its essence, some have said that PoL is too strong or that Pokemon isn't about that at all. And they are actually right on that.

This isn't the show, were there is a repeating pattern each season and even each episode, where the gang meet a new Pokemon, Team Rocket comes, battles happen, you know the rest. The show is great on its own, but is limited because it's a tv show as well as its ´´audience´´.

The movies are more intense since they need to stand out and not be a 1,5 hour episode in the cinema, they need to push Pokemon movies abit to distinct them and have their own essence.

This was very well achieved in Mewtwo Returns, and even though it was still ´´toned down´´, seeing Mewtwo encounter Giovanni and Team Rocket being unleashed made every Pokemon fan giggle in excitement just by thinking of it. That's why in PoL I'm going all in, and despite having some boundaries, everything is possible, from bombs blowing up, cities getting attacked to even Giovanni being in a sudden battle with Oak, stabbing him with a blade.

In the movie the focus on human characters was on Giovanni and Ash, and to maintain the focus on Giovanni and Ash, I have adopted the idea that Giovanni is really his father, being partially true and canon due to certain events from the show. Major battles were also key points, since the show focuses on 1 on 1 battles, I wanted to have a situation similar to Mewtwo Returns, where battles in great numbers would be fought, and also include both humans and their Pokemon together, from the clash between the police Pokemon and Team Rockets Pokemon near the HQ to the grunt attack at the militia base, grunts vs. the militia.

Pokemon Forever: Similar to the 3rd movie, it is a movie that relies less on battles and focuses on a story that is abit more advanced, in this case a boy that travels through time and a villain that wishes to capture the Pokemon capable of manipulating time. Ash and gang are of course involved in the movie, cause the boy turns out to be no one else than Professor Oak!

It was before this movie that Pokemon began to go down worldwide, but that didn't stop the producers from making a very good movie, and the setting was perfect for the story and scenes like reviving Celebi or Ash spending some time getting to know Sam abit.

I decided to take the opportunity to tell abit about Oak's past life and how what happened in Forever has affected Oak and future events, as he became aware of Johto Pokemon that no one knew about back then, aswell as him knowing about Ash and his very own future death.

Oak has a very important role, as he has been the source of knowledge for the good guys, and even Vicious acknowledges Oak by having him help Giovanni decipher Unown symbols.

Oak has been fairly present but hasn't really done much, but that will indeed change soon in PoL when something happens that will demand the very best of what he knows and what he can do, so you certainly haven't seen anything yet from good ol´Proffessor Samuel Oak.

One thing that was clear after seeing the fourth movie is that one of the themes were not only forest destruction, but also how time affects someone and how losing someone affects one another. This can almost be applied to near any episode when a new friend stays behind, but its in this movie that Ash and the gang truly show what friends really means to them.

In PoL, Ash and many others not only react to major characters like Delia, Oak and Misty being taken, but soon find out that even Ritchie, Drew, even May and Max are involved aswell, and even though Ash's primary concern was Misty he still was determined to help everyone else. Also is the situation when a friend is lost, prime case being Misty's death as that event shattered Ash and changed him, and also heavily affecting everyone else aswell.

Celebi became a late entry in PoL for various reasons, one being that Johto was also attacked so it had to stay behind and protect the forests until it was safe to go to Kanto to help, and just in time got to Oak, saving him from a fate they both foresaw decades ago in the past. Celebi is a target for Vicious not only for vengeance, but mainly because it and the Unown, are the Johto equivalent of Dialga and Palkia, Pokemon capable of manipulating time and space.

So adding Celebi in the right time before Vicious return wasn't just to add more legendary Pokemon to the story, but was more relevant to the plot point that was revealed when Vicious made his appearance and decided to take revenge on those that were against him before.

Suicune had a small role in the movie, and it didn't really have a major role like Entei or Raikou have in their movies, so even though Suicune has an appearance in PoL, its role is minimal to allow time and room for other, more important Pokemon to be in the spotlight.

Another element that is always included in the movies is destruction, and the fourth movie makes a big deal out of it, from destroying the forest to attacking the gang in violent ways. So in PoL it goes one step beyond, as not only does forests get caught on fire, but buildings get destroyed aswell as vehicles, so the surroundings play a key part as well in the story for PoL.

I also wanted to give more details for the return of Jason Vicious, a villain that unlike Lawrence or Giovanni, knows no limit to what he would do to get what he desires, and as you have read in the fanfic, he is back with a vengeance and a new plan to take over the world.

Similar to the Unown situation, not much was known about Vicious, and that gave me the opportunity to put my own thoughts and ideas about him as a character, and mold a personality that takes all he was from the fourth movie, and expands it for PoL, making him top even Giovanni and any other villain that the gang has ever faced before and will face.

Pokemon Heroes: A really great movie, with a great soundtrack and what became to be Misty's last movie appearance, its focus is on Annie and Oakley, and their devious plan disturbs the peace in Altomare, and it's up to Ash and the gang to help save the day. It shows that even two simple criminals can cause one hell of a disaster which even claims a life.

There wasn't too much to gather from the fifth movie, Bianca has made her appearance though since I felt the movie ended on a loose end, and in PoL the movie will finally have an closure that atleast will make her last appearance not a cliffhanger and be a proper ending.

Also added more intimate communication between Ash and legendary Pokemon, example being Mewtwo, as it had come to help in Kanto and quickly got into a important discussion regarding Ash and the Unown, as Ash and Latias´s connection helped in the fifth movie and shows that when Pokemon and man combine their best they can accomplish near anything.

Latios is dead since the fifth movie, and Latias will make a small appearance, as well as the mentioning of Altomare. However, there's one more thing that connects the 5th movie to the story in PoL, but that's a plot twist that will is soon to be revealed in the coming chapters.

Jirachi Wishmaker: Also one of my favorites, not only because May and Max made a great performance and have great character interaction, but also because it shows that you don't always need a movie with disasters and danger all over, sure it has a magician with some evil tricks as a villain, but overall it is a movie about Jirachi, Max and The Millennium Comet.

May and Max´s role was a key focus in the movie, being their movie debut and also going beyond their interaction in the show, and same thing is applied in PoL, as constant danger has put Max in need of May's presence, and she has done her best to keep him safe and alright.

The Path of Legends has Jirachi as a key part to the story as well as The Millennium Comet, becoming the target for Giovanni to drain its energy in order to use the Synergy Energizer, using Max to get to Jirachi and force it to channel down the immense energy into the machine.

Jirachi isn't a ´´power´´ Pokemon like many others special Pokemon, so its role has been minimal when it comes to battles and similar, but it still plays a vital rile throughout the entire story as it's connection to The Millennium Comet is what the villains have mostly been after.

As you might have seen in most trailers I had on my account, The Millennium Comet has a much larger role that it has been said so far, and that is a key part that will drive the story immensely forward in the coming chapters, as Jirachi has even hinted that something is terribly wrong, but unfortunately everyone have been occupied with the situation regarding Giovanni and later Vicious to really deal with it, something everyone will regret very soon.

Another thing that is evident in the movie is that the focus was also on the bond between Max and Jirachi, as in Pokemon and human, and really made the movie deeper than many other movies since it was full of character development in both Pokemon and humans as well.

In PoL, this is shown again with Max and Jirachi, but also in the beginning with Misty and Togepi, Ash and Pikachu, even May and Skitty´s bond is noticeable in the show which of course makes it's death much more powerful not only for May, but for the reader as well.

Destiny Deoxys: Personally I thought that it had too many characters in it to really give time for some great character development and interaction, only Cory really changed by in the end liking Pokemon. But this isn't a movie about people, its about Deoxys and Rayquaza, two very powerful Pokemon that end up fighting in the heart of LaRousse City, Drew's home.

As abit of a homage to that, I gave Drew a short appearance in Path of Legends, and even though I do support Contestshippers, they might hate the fact that I have chosen another love interest for May, but Drew still has a big place in her heart, and even though his fate remains uncertain after he was attacked by grunts in the forest, readers know that Drew is a fighter.

In the movie we finally get to see a good glimpse of how the world reacts when a city is under attack, as evacuations begin, city gets locked down and, in LaRousse, bots are released to regain control. In PoL this is mostly integrated with the attack at Indigo Plateau, as Vicious knew it to be quite a vital point in Kanto to take control over, but mostly to keep the militia focused on it rather than having the chance to attack him and his men at the militia base.

Both Rayquaza and Deoxys will make their important appearance further ahead, being called for when disaster strikes again, and again just like Celebi, Rayquaza was occupied in other areas, and in the movie Deoxys left with its companion back into space, but returns due to an event that will shake the world to its core and require its help to overcome.

Lucario and the Mystery of Mew: Mew makes its second movie debut, aswell as The Regis and of course Lucario. More importantly, Ash once again becomes the one that is needed to save the day by using his Aura to help Mew save the Tree of Beginning from suddenly dying.

I have spent alot of time on connecting to this movie as not only do I take the idea of Ash using Aura as a means of using his powers, but I also add some additional information about Aura, Auron and bring in Mew and The Tree of Beginning, as most of this will probably be taking place after Chapter 20, were something happens which will likely summon Mew once again to come help everyone in anyway it can, as a new, deadlier and unlikely threat rises.

The Manaphy movie won't be covered, mainly because it didn't have much that appealed to me to add into Path of Legends, although some references are scattered all around like Ash having ´´yellow Aura´´. Manaphy, Kyogre and human characters won't be included either.

Shinnoh and it's Pokemon generation won't be in Path of Legends due to the fact that I have seen few episodes of it and just barely got to understand and get to know the new characters and Pokemon, and I don't want to mess things up by putting characters in Path of Legends just

to ´´add´´ them there just because DP fans want Dawn, Paul, Zoey or other Shinnoh characters

However, Shinnoh is mentioned since it is another region after all, and to establish some new shipping, I have kinda mentioned that Jason Vicious is together with the Pokemon-hunter Jay, so hopefully that pleases DP fans abit by giving her a ´´partner´´. Huntershipping is born^^!

I have seen 90% of all Pokemon episodes aired to date (watching Shinnoh + Frontier), missed some due to bad recording or just plain oversleeping, but the fact remains that I know some episodes by heart, and used some episodes as references and getting ideas to use aswell:

For instance, in the Master Quest episode where Namba creates a device to make Pokemon superstrong from rage, the special in which Dr Yung´s machine gathers information through memories, and the Orange episode where Cassidy and Butch turns friendly Pokemon evil… in the end became my idea for The Synergy Energizer and Memory Retrieval Program^^.

This is just an example, because there are way too many episodes to name references for, so hope this was enough to see how easy it really is to get ideas from watching the episodes.

Hopefully I have given a good, short explanation of some of my movie references in Path of Legends, if there is anything else you would like to know or ask about, please do so.

Will post more eventually, until then, thanks for your support and comments!


End file.
